1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stop to provide a method by which equipment can be stabilized in a fixed location.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of types of chocks and stops for chocking the wheels of aircraft and motor vehicles have heretofore been provided. The devices used for that function have been more specifically designed for the use in immobilizing or arresting movement of vehicles along the ground, more particularly, aircraft and motor vehicles.
A problem which has not been solved by the chock construction previously employed is that of secure retention of commercial cooking equipment such that the equipment is located properly in a fixed location so that fire suppression systems will function as designed.
Equipment that comes with castor arrangements have sometimes been equipped with brakes which can be locked to apply a braking force to the castor wheel for deterring and preventing rotation of the wheel about its axle. However, such brakes are inadequate in the commercial cooking equipment setting as they do not provide a fixed location for the cooking equipment within the required area of the fire suppression system such that it will ensure that each time the cooking equipment is removed, it will be returned to the proper location from which it came.